Thirst for Blood
by Sydney.d
Summary: Syd's life is destroyed when her dad was charged with the murder of several of her school mates. When evidence is found that her dad may not be the guilty one, Syd's going to find out the real truth with the help of a handsome detective.


**Thirst for Blood **

Ch 1

**Disclaimer: **Dun own PR!

* * *

Murder didn't end Sydney Drew's life—it destroyed her inside and out. When her father was charged with the serial killings of her fellow college students, Sydney and her stepsister Z became the talk of their school. Sydney was eighteen then and Z was two years older. 

Sydney hadn't believed the ugly allegations but somehow all evidences pointed to her dad. This is the beginning of her nightmare. Her whole life crumbled and Z was turning crazy at the second. Before they could attend the first court hearing, her father died—sabotage from someone who wanted him dead and couldn't wait.

Sydney brought Z away and went to live in New York.

More than five years later, her sister had recovered and was back to normal. Sydney became an aspiring model and editor of a company while her stepsister Z is a photographer for the national geographic.

They returned to their hometown but a series of new murders had arisen leading to another case of unsolved mysteries.

Sydney is determined to reopen the case and together with the help of a handsome detective, she finds herself on a quest full of betrayals, love and mysteries.

Sydney recalled her conversation with her stepsister.

"Where are we going, Syd? Where's papa?"

"We're going to New York, Z. Papa's left us. He's gone to heaven."

"He doesn't want us anymore?" Z asked innocently.

"No, he loves us. He will always be in our hearts. Sleep now, Z. We'll be reaching New York soon."

"Okay. But tell me what happen later on, promise?" Z held out her pinky and they hooked.

Sydney sighed, that conversation happened when Z was suffering from minor mental problems. Dad and her had found Z near a garbage dump when she was five and they lived like sisters ever since. But Z had mental problems, the doctor told them later on. She had been abused, badly beaten from the time she was born, thus explaining the marks and bruises on her body.

Back at Water Slake, their home.

"Hello Syd."

"Aunt Melody. How are you?"

"Great. I see you are back, and is that your sister?"

"Yes, my sis is kind of busy. She's rushing her article for the magazine."

"I see. Actually, Syd. I'm not here for this casual talk." Melody handed a huge box to Sydney. "These stuffs belonged to your father. He wanted me to hand it over to you personally."

"Okay, thanks." Sydney took the box and frowned deeply. What use were her dad's things to her now, anyway. She had a good life now and that was enough. She don't need to live in the past anymore. Z had gotten over from the dark shadows of the past too so her father's things can go later.

As if able to read her mind, Melody quickly added before Sydney closed the door. "There's a letter from your dad. I think you ought to read it."

"Thanks, I will. You want to come in for tea?" Sydney asked politely.

"Nope, I'm fine. I have errands to run. Bye, Syd and say hi to Z for me too."

Sydney nodded and watched Aunt Melody drove away.

Back then, they were the talk of the town. She don't want to second guess what others will start to say when they meet them again. Sydney sighed again. She wouldn't want to step back this town if not for Z doing an article on it.

"Who was that?" Z asked, her fingers furiously tapping on her laptop.

"Aunt Melody. Do you remember her?"

"Yes. What does she want?"

"Dad's stuffs. You want to look at it?"

"Later, Syd. I'm busy."

"Right, sis. Listen, if you need anything I'll be upstairs."

Z waved her hands.

Sydney carried the heavy box up and left it in the study, then started to walk out. Remembering what her aunt said, she stepped in again. Sydney found the letter that was written to her. She took a deep breath. What would she find in it? Her dad's confession for convicting the murders. Would she be able to take it?

Sydney took out an aspirin and popped it into her mouth before tearing the letter out.

_Dear Syd,_

_I'm very sorry for you to have to hear this about me. There was no doubt I had an affair with my students but the truth is I am innocent. You are my daughter, you have to believe me. I cannot imagine the shock and my pain when you saw me that day being hauled off by the police._

_I am truly sorry for you to have to witness this in front of all the other professors. It must have been too humiliating for you. It's just as well that you left this town. Protect yourself and your stepsister. But really Syd, believe me, I am innocent._

_Yours loving dad forever._

Sydney almost fainted when she saw that. Her dad had been innocent all along? She had blamed and hated him all this while for? It's crazy. She felt ill already if not for the pill she had taken.

Later on Sydney took the letter toWater Slake'sPD.

She stepped out of her jeep and walked in.

"Can I help you, miss?" A voice from the reception asked.

"Yes please, I would like to speak with a detective now."

"Did you have an appointment?"

"Nope." Sydney shook her head.

"Sure thing. Take a seat please."

Ten minutes later, a dark man stood out. Tall, large chest man. "Hi miss. Detective Jack Landors. Call me Jack. How can I help you?" Jack shoved out his hand.

They shook hands. "Sydney Drew, call me Syd."

"Will do."

"Syd, follow me."

Sydney found herself sitting in a small cubicle. "I am here today to ask for all the documents and filesof the Water Slake Rapist six years ago."

"Okay, may I ask what would you like that for? You reporter or something?"

She shook her head. "Editor."

"Then why would you want to review it?"

Sydney raised her brows. Did she have to answer that many questions in order to view something?

"Sorry I asked. But we never give out the files to anyone."

"Because I am the daughter of Professor Drew." She answered quietly, rubbing her sweaty palms on her jeans.

Good god, Jack stared at the girl before him. No wonder there was something familiar about her.

"I can give it to you maybe tomorrow. We need time to copy it and as you can we're all quite busy here."

"No problem."

As he was starting to leave, Sydney pressed. "Detective, if there happened to be an evidence of some sort that my dad could be innocent. Would you re-open the case?"

"What? You do know the evidence were against him?" Jack groaned. He had a bad feeling that this was one stubborn lady.

"Would you?" She pressed again.

"I will yes, if it is credible enough for me to re-open the case." Jack sighed.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that." Sydney said, with that starting to leave.

"Wait. You got the evidence?"

"Nope, but I want to be assured."

"There is no chance about it, Syd. Your father's guilty."

"What makes you so sure about that, Jack?"

"Because I was the cop who handled this case back then."

* * *

TBC-Pls R&R! 


End file.
